


Feels Like Coming Home

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i felt an intense need for brotherly stuff bc i am 5 epsiodes away from finishing s3 and they still havent made up officially</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feels Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i felt an intense need for brotherly stuff bc i am 5 epsiodes away from finishing s3 and they still havent made up officially

"Now isn't a good time, little brother." Caesar barely even glanced at the face that popped up on his computer screen and he knew who it was.  
"It's never a good time." He could just hear his brother's eyes roll.

"You've been at the lab for over three days, you know that, right?" Rex said, it was rhetorical but Caesar answered nonetheless.  
"Actually, it's only been 65 hours." Caesar said, "I know my limits."  
"Have you eaten anything?" Rex asked, "I was thinking Chinese for dinner."  
"I won't be home until I finish this." Caesar said, bustling around his lab.  
"Then I'll just go over there." Rex announced.  
"Rex, I really don't need more distractions." Caesar looked to the screen for the first time and saw that Rex was already gone, and there was only a blank screen with his face staring back at him.

Caesar took notice of the dark circles under his eyes and the way his stomach clenched and growled when he stopped for just a minute.  
He'd be no use to the world if he let himself starve and die from lack of sleep.

Well, it wouldn't take Rex too long to come to his lab, so he would just continued his work until his baby brother showed up.

 

"I hope you're hungry!" Rex burst into Caesar's lab, making Caesar jump and fry a few circuits on a robot he was fixing, causing a small explosion.

"Sorry."  
"Don't worry, that happens more often than you'd think." Caesar wiped at his goggles. "I'm just glad there wasn't a fire this time."

Rex handed Caesar his food, Caesar gladly accepted it and cleaned up a bit of space on his desk so he and Rex could eat together.

"I thought you usually had dinner with Dr. Holiday and Six." Caesar said, opening the cartons to find all his favorite foods.  
"Well, yeah but they're out tonight and, three's a crowd." Rex said.  
"They're your adoptive parents, I don't think they would have minded." Caesar said, shaking his head.  
"I know that, but the deserve a little bit of time away to relax, since I've kind of got into another fight at school." Rex said, moving the noodles around in his carton.  
"What was it about this time?" Caesar asked. Holiday had told him Rex was taking classes for his anger issues, so it must have been a big deal to get him to that riled up.

"Oh, just the usual." Rex said, "the 'You don't belong here, freak' garbage, you know?" Rex said, scowling at his noodles like they were the problem.  
"You're actually a gift to science, Rex. We replaced your limbs with very advanced robotic prosthetics." Caesar said, stuffing his face with chow mien.  
"Yeah, I know." Rex rolled his eyes, his brother would never understand what it was like to get bullied because you were different. Caesar was the smartest person he knew, no one would look at him and think he was a freak.

"If there are any more problems at school Rex, I can always help you take care of it." Caesar said, noting his brother's mood.  
Rex snorted a laugh, "No thanks, knowing you, you'll probably invent something that'll vaporize them and that'd just make things worse."

"Then let me give you some moral support." Caesar offered.  
"You don't have to, I can deal with it." Rex said, putting aside his noodles to break open the fortune cookie he bought.

"Believe it or not, Rex, but even I have had my fair share of bullies. Even as an adult I'd get shunned for wanting to work instead of going to parties. No one wanted to be my friend." Caesar told him.  
"Really?" Rex's eyes were wide, he never thought of his brother being a huge loser.

A huge nerd, sure.  
That was obvious.

"Yes." Caesar nodded, "I'd tell you it gets better, but I don't have evidence to prove that yet."  
"What do you mean?" Rex asked, tilting his head.  
"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but, you and Holiday are the only other people I talk to." Caesar explained to him.  
"Oh."

"But," Caesar said, "I've never had a need for friends. I still don't. Family is what's important."  
That's what his father had always told him, of course there was always a use for friends, he'd learned that from Rex.

"I know Noah and the others will always be there for you, you can always depend on them to help you. Noah can help you with your exercises to calm down." Caesar said.  
"He doesn't know I take classes for that, what if thinks I'm, I don't know, dangerous to be around?" Rex asked.  
"Doubt it, he's a good friend. I can tell from what you tell me." Caesar said.

 

"You look like you could use a nap." Rex said, spinning around in Caesar's chair.  
Caesar kept blinking and rubbing his eyes, willing his body to stay awake.

"Perhaps you're right." Caesar said, sighing and putting away his work. "But, you're not old enough to drive yet, so we're stuck here."  
"You know Six taught me to drive, right?" Rex gave his brother a grin.  
"You could be the best driver in the world, and I wouldn't let you drive my car." Caesar said, making Rex pout childishly.

"Then we really are stuck here." Rex said.  
"I have a blanket and a pillow put away somewhere around here." Caesar said, looking through some of the cabinets.  
"You practically live here. Hey, if you're not using that big studio apartment can I move in? It'd be a great hangout." Rex said.  
"No way." Caesar said, giving him a look. "And, if you try it expect Six coming to ruin your party and embarrass you."  
"You're no fun." Rex pouts again.

Caesar pulls out a quilt and a pillow and rolls it around his body before flopping down on the sofa he kept around for when Rex comes over and convinces him to play video games together.  
"Hey, make some room." Rex squeezes his body between Caesar and the sofa.  
Caesar laughs, scooting just a bit. "You're too old to sleep with me now, Rex."  
"Never too old." Rex counters with a smile, wiggling more so he could get comfortable.

 

"Sometimes," Rex speaks just as Caesar was letting sleep take him. "I have memories of mom and dad, but I'm never sure if it's them or if I'm mistaking them for Six and Holiday."  
"I wouldn't be surprised. You had a traumatic experience, causing you to disassociate." Caesar said. "Does it really matter who it was who sang you to sleep at night and tucked you in? Six and Holiday love you just as much as mom and dad did."  
"I guess not, but I really wish I could remember them. Remember us." Rex said, his voice quiet and just above a whisper.

"You and I have always been the same." Caesar said. "I studied too much, and you were always outside getting into trouble and then somehow dragging me out to play with you, and cause more trouble."  
Rex grinned lightly, "What else?"  
"Mom would always try to dress us in the same clothes, you always hated it because sweater vests just weren't your style, so you'd get naked and dad would have to chase you around just to put your underwear back on." Caesar laughed at the memory of his dad landing in a pile of mud while Rex slipped right out of his hands.  
"Aw, come on not the embarrassing stuff!" Rex nudged at his brother's leg.

 

Caesar hadn't slept so peacefully in years, he used to have bad dreams of his brother crying and calling for him while they were being separated, and Caesar couldn't do a thing.

He hadn't been old enough to care for Rex on his own, he was only sixteen while Rex had barely turned ten years old when their parents died.  
Caesar had tried his best to keep track of his brother while they were separated. But, when Rex had run away from the foster home, he had lost track of him and had no other way to contact him.  
Caesar had chose to focus on his school work instead of worry about his brother.  
He knew Rex would be able to take care of himself, he was stronger than Caesar ever was.

Caesar had never been adopted so he was always working, trying to save enough to find Rex, and still get the career he always wanted, because someone had to finish their father's work and help the world.  
He had finally tracked Rex down when he was happily with his new parents and had no memory of him, his brother.  
Caesar almost wanted to turn away, but Rex was all the family he had left.

Rex had rolled over during the night and somehow ended up on the floor, he wiped away the drool from his mouth and stretched his arms.  
"So, wanna get breakfast?" Rex asked.  
"I could eat." Caesar nodded.

Work could wait.  
Right now, family is what mattered, and if Caesar wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, spending time with Rex to make up for the time they were separated this would be going in the right direction.


End file.
